1. Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and processes and, more specifically, to mobile applications and websites for interacting with a lost-and-found system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently people lose pets and other, often dearly held, personal property, while other people, often strangers, find the lost items. In some cases, those who lose items and those who find items communicate with one another using electronic networked lost-and-found systems, for example, websites for posting descriptions of lost items, descriptions of found items, and searching such descriptions. Further, mobile applications exist for facilitating such transactions in the context of a hand-held mobile device, such as a smart phone. These existing systems, however, suffer from a number of deficiencies relating to ease of use, finding items for which no one has reported the loss item, securing lost electronic devices, and pushing lost-item alerts out to those in a position to find the lost item, among other problems.